


DBH Kinktober

by AnimeWhoLock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWhoLock/pseuds/AnimeWhoLock
Summary: Kinktober stuff. Because why not.I gave up on the challenge whoops. This is what happens when you take on 7 different October challenges.





	1. Crying (Reed900)

Nines walked around the bed, leaving Gavin waiting in anticipation for what would happen next. He was still fully dressed, although his clothing had become disheveled due to the current activity. Gavin was completely naked, his wrists tied to the bedpost, and his ankles bound to the corners. “Why did I tie you up?” Gavin struggled against the bonds again, whimpering. “Nines...” He was a sight to see, pinks flushed and rosy, cock standing proud. He took a shaky breath, and bucked his hips up. “ _Why did I tie you up?_ ” The androids blue eyes seemed to have a glint to them as he reached into his pocket, and a loud buzzing noise filled the room. Gavin squirmed on the bed, a loud whine leaving him. “I-I touched myself.” Nines leaned forward onto the mattress, gently stroking Gavin's cock. “And?” He squeezed, enjoying the loud gasp that came from the other. “I-I didn't have permission!”

 

Nine pulled away, practically purring.  _“Good boy.”_ He turned off the vibrator, leaving Gavin on the edge. “Nines, Nines, please.” His shuddering body was covered in a red blush, and he squirmed as much as he could within the bonds that held him. A smirk covered the androids face as he began taking off his white Cyberlife jacket. “Please what? I can't do what you want if you don't ask.” So slowly, he peeled off his pants. The shorter of the two desperately tried to gain friction, bucking his hips into the air. “Please, please fuck me!” Finally, Nines took off his boxers. “Patience, Gavin. Good boys get rewarded.” The detective bit his lip, his fists clenched. He couldn't help closing his eyes. He felt the vibrator being pulled out, and his hole fluttered around nothing. “ _Nines._ ”The android crawled onto the bed, reaching for the lube. He slicked up his fingers, and began teasing around his rim. “Please, please, inside me.” He stuck two in up to his first knuckle, before pulling them back out. This repeated, until he shoved them in. He moved his fingers around, searching for the spot that would make the other see stars. Once Gavin lurched forward, he knew he had it. He gently rubbed against it with his fingers, leaving Gavin a sputtering mess.

 

“I-I'm not going to last if you do that.” Nines pulled himself up to kiss Gavin. “I know.” He began pressing harder against that spot, and Gavin shouted as come spurted on their stomachs. He attempted to take a breath, Nines giving him a moment. He gasped when instead of pulling out, Nines started rubbing against it again. “W-Wait, wait.” Nines sucked on Gavin's neck, leaving dark marks. “You know your safe word.” Gavin yelped, his flagging erection beginning to fill again. His head shook back and forth against the pillow. Nines kept going down Gavin's body, until he slowly licked the tip of the detectives cock. Gavin whimpered as little spurts of come came out of him. “You're such a good boy for me.” He licked his lips as he sucked his dick in, Gavin thrashing as much as he could within the bonds. He added another finger, moving them faster. “Do you think you can get it up for me again?” Gavin shook his head. “I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't-” Nines pulled his fingers out, leaving the detective empty yet again. “I'm sure you can. You're doing so great, baby.”

 

He grabbed the vibrator that he had left on the bed, covering it once again with lube before pushing it into the other. Gavin took a shuddering breath, and then shouted once Nines turned the vibrations back on. He fucked it in and out of his pliant hole, Gavin letting out little mewls. Nines gently stroked him, leaving kisses near his groin. Within ten minutes, Gavin had the start of an erection again. Gavin's loud whines filled the bedroom, and he could barely breathe. “I-I can't, please.” Nines leaned up to kiss him, before pulling away again. “Come one more time for me, and then I'll fuck you.” Gavin shook his head, tears beginning to fall down his face. Nines brought up his hand that wasn't occupied with the vibrator, wiping his tears. “Shh, baby. Come on. One more time.” Gavin wailed, his whole body shaking as another orgasm escaped him. A few pitiful streams of cum escaped him. 

 

Gavin's cries grew louder, feeling all too sensitive. After waiting about three minutes, Nines shut off the vibrator. As he pulled it out, he stroked the others belly. “Such a good boy for me. Are you a good boy for me?” Gavin nodded desperately, sniffling. “Please please, I-I want to touch you. Please.” The LED on Nines shined yellow for a moment, before he gently untied Gavin. He covered his cock in lube, and gently pressed into the detective. Gavin's eyes spread wide open, even with proper preparation, Nines was always a stretch. He wrapped his legs around the android, digging his head into his shoulder as Nines began thrusting. He hit his prostate straight on, and Gavin couldn't stop his stream of tears if he wanted to. “I love you, I love you- Oh god, I love you.” Gavin cried out, and Nines rammed into him harder. He leaned down and sucked on Gavin's neck, before whispering in his ear. “Be a good boy and cum for me.” Gavin couldn't help but follow his command. As he tightened around Nines, the android fucked into him harder.

 

However, he didn't stop. Gavin gripped onto him tighter, his whole body on fire. Nines was refusing to let up, insistent on getting every last drop out of Gavin. He pulled him up, bouncing Gavin on top of his lap. With gravity helping, Gavin could feel him even deeper inside of him. “Its too much- Its too much.” Tears dripped down Nines shoulder, and he felt Gavin tightening around him again. Although he could hold himself off, he decided he'd be lenient on his human today. He thrust back in one more time, filling up the tear-covered detective. Cum began dripping down Gavin's thighs, and he held onto Nines even tighter as he was pushed over the edge yet again.

 

He put Gavin down, pulling out of him. “I'll be right back.” The detective reached for him blindly as he walked away, and then let his arms fall back down. He was drifting to sleep when Nines returned, and was pulled back by the feeling of a warm washcloth on his stomach. “I'm just washing you off, alright?” Gavin nodded, letting Nines do the work. “You're always so good for me.” He finished cleaning him, and then helped Gavin lean up, before giving him some water. “Drink this and then we can go to bed.” Gavin took a few sips at a time, and managed to finish the glass. Nines laid him back down, putting the glass on the nightstand. He hugged Gavin to his chest, the detective warm in his arms. “I'm still new to these... emotions. But, if I had to use one to describe how I feel about you... I think love might be fitting.” Gavin held onto him tighter, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Day 2 - Spanking (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin acts up, and it ends in sex.

The coffee machine made light noise as it brewed, and the detective next to it held a scowl on his face. With deep bags under his eyes, it was obvious that he hadn't slept in days. He leaned on the table, turning as he heard Tina walk inside the break room. “Whoa, whats up with you today?” Gavin ran a hand across his face, groaning. “Fucking tincan stopped by my apartment at midnight. Made me come back to the precinct to finish my paperwork.” The other officer chuckled softly, “That wouldn't have happened if you did your work in the first place.” The brunette waves his hand noncommittally, pushing her off. “I would've finished it today, I just needed to head home yesterday.” Tina raised an eyebrow, bumping him with her elbow. “What? Couldn't handle Mr. Handsome putting you in your place?” A bright blush covered his face, and he turned to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. “He choked me! That's not putting me in my place, that's assault!”

 

He took a sip of his coffee, running a hand through his hair. “That fucking microwave doesn't have shit on me. He thinks he's all high and mighty because he's not human.” As he takes another drink, Nines walks into the room. “What's a plastic asshole like you need from here?” The androids eyes narrowed, and his LED turned to yellow for a moment. “I was going to fetch some coffee for Hank. Connor is out on a case, and requested that I do so.” The light on his head returned to a calming blue, and he walks over. His eyes are set on Gavin, and he stops right in front of him, practically breathing on him. He pushes himself against the detective, his leg in between the others. Gavin sputters. “W-What the fuck?” Nines backs away, smirking. A cup of coffee was in his hands, steaming hot. “Apologies, but you were in my way.” Gavin's eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced at the coffee in his hand.

 

“Know what? Take mine instead.” He splashed the coffee onto Nines white jacket, before storming off. Tina stared at Nines, before coughing and walking back to her desk. Nines looks at the coffee on his jacket, and smiles. He heads over to Hanks desk, placing the coffee on it. “Connor requested that I bring you a coffee.” Hank began to look up. “Thanks- Holy shit, what happened to you?” Nines gestured to Gavin. “A minor confrontation with Detective Reed.” Hank raised his eyebrows, before shrugging and taking the coffee. “Don't have a clue how you can handle that shit.” The android smiled, an unsettling sight to see. “One of my features is to adapt to human unpredictability.” Hank rolled his eyes, waving him off.

 

The advanced model walked to the locker room, unbuttoning his top. Luckily, the coffee had only gotten onto his jacket and shirt. He shrugged them both off, opening his locker. He didn't have much of a need for a change of clothes, but he kept one in the precinct anyways. He put on a black t-shirt, before folding his stained clothing and placing it in his locker. He started to head out of the locker room, when he heard somebody enter. The lock clicked, and he recognized the footsteps immediately as Gavin's, and his himself out of sight. “Fucking android, fuck!” The detective kicked a locker, groaning. He walked into the showers, undressing before turning on the water. He sighed, and it was then that Nines noticed Gavin's arousal.

 

Gavin brought a hand to his nipple, gently tweaking it. “Ah, fuck.” Nines walked closer, still hidden from Gavin's sight. He watched as the other brought his hand down to his erection, stroking over it. “Nines...” His LED went yellow for a moment, as he thought he was caught. But a smirk covered his face quickly as he realized that  _he_ was the reason for his partners arousal. Gavin's heart rate picked up, and Nines could tell he was getting close. However, he wouldn't let that happen. He took off his clothes quietly, putting them down on the bench behind him. He walked up to Gavin, and then suddenly wrapped his arms around him. He heard the gasp escape Gavin, and put his hands under his chin to turn his head. 

 

“So, is it me you think of in times like these?” Gavin groaned as Nines replaced his hand with his own, moving it up and down. “Fuck... Fuck you, bastard.” Nines leaned into him further, his erection pressing into the shorter's ass. “Are you trying to tell me this doesn't feel nice?” Gavin whimpered as Nines ground into him, holding onto the wall. Water was cascading over the both of them, and Gavin felt himself heating up quickly. The android sucked several dark bruises onto his neck, enjoying the little noises Gavin made. “F-Fuck...” Gavin sighed, and Nines bit him lightly. The detective whimpered, pressing back into the man behind him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Another whine escaped Gavin, and he nodded. “But you've been a bad boy... do you think you deserve it?” Gavin gasped. “Yes, yes! I'll be a good boy, please, please.” He had been wanting this for months, his pride be damned.

 

“Bad boys need to be punished though...” Gavin shook his head, desperately trying to find leverage on the wall. “How about this? Ten smacks, and you count each of them. Do that and I'll fuck you.” The detective nodded. “Y-Yeah, alright.” Nines stroked his cock roughly, before pulling away.  _“Good boy.”_ He brought down his hand, and Gavin yelped. “One!” The android smirked, looking at the squirming man below him. A smack resounded around the room again. “Two!” He took a deep breath, and Nines smacked him again. “Three!” The taller rubbed his ass, leaving the shorter gasping. He then gave three smacks in quick succession. “Four, f-five, fuck! Six!” His eyes were watering up, the pain overwhelming him. Nines cooed into his ear. “Good boy, so good for me.” Hit. “Seven!” Hit. “E-Eight.” He hit two more times, this time harder than any before. “Nine- Ten! Ten, ten...”

 

A few tears dripped down Gavin's face, and he whimpered. “Get my fingers nice and wet, alright?” He stuck two into Gavin's mouth, and he felt suction immediately. After he felt they were sufficiently wet, he pulled them out. His fingers gently circled the others rim, and Gavin pushed back, taking them in. “Ah-” He took a shuddering breath as Nines began pressing in and out. “Don't fall, alright?” He knelt down, and Gavin cried out loudly as he felt the others tongue enter him. “Nines, nines, oh god.” He sobbed out. “Please, inside me? Please, please, I'm ready.” Nines pulled himself up, stroking his cock before gently entering the other.

 

Gavin's eyes opened wide.  “Fuck, holy shit.” He had dreamt about this, thought it would feel good. It was  _so_ much better than he imagined. Nines picked up a brutal pace quickly, and Gavin met his thrusts. The android changed his angle, and Gavin saw stars. “Oh, there! Fuck, Nines. You're so fucking big- fuck.” Once Nines brought a hand to his cock, he was done. “Fuck, fuck!” Gavin whimpered, leaning onto the wall. Nines kept it up, leaving Gavin an utter mess. Finally, he released, coating Gavin's insides with cum. Gavin let out shuddering breaths, and Nines held onto him. “Such a good boy.”


	3. Public - Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin stays late at work to finish up his paperwork. Nines helps him stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will all of these be Reed900? We'll find out.

_Click click._ The precinct was empty, save for an android, and a detective busily typing away on his computer. The aforementioned man groaned, placing his hands on his head. “Why can't you fill this out, fucking ken doll.” Nines looked up, his LED yellow for a moment. “Detective Reed, it is not my responsibility to complete your tasks for you. I think you forget that I have just as many rights as you.” Gavin rolled his eyes, tipping back in his chair. “Yeah? Doesn't mean I agree with it.” Nines ignored the remark, appearing to continue his work. Unbeknownst to Gavin, he had finished hours ago. “You're an android, shouldn't your computer brain have this shit done by now?” Nines responds immediately, a tense smile on her face. “I'm currently communicating with other precincts, and gathering more information on some of the cases.” The shorter sighs, pushing himself out of his chair. “I'm going outside for a smoke. Don't bother me with your tin can ass.” Nines raises an eyebrow, as Gavin begins to walk off. 

 

“By the way, I'm not.” Gavin turns, making a confused face. “A ken doll, that is. I have a dick.” A smirk covers the androids face as Gavin's turns red, and he sputters. “W-What the fuck?! I don't need to know about your fucking- fuck!” He quickly walks away, heading out of the glass doors. His face was bright red, and his eyebrows furrowed. He walked to the alley near the building, and leaned against the brick wall. He pulled a cigarette out to light it. He brings it to his mouth, taking a heavy drag. He groans, thinking back to Nines words. He had thought about him like that since he first met him. Nines pinning him to the wall, hands around his neck. Fucking him so hard he couldn't walk the next day. He felt his pants tightening.  _Shit._ He drops the cigarette, bringing a hand to his groin.

 

He chanced a glance to the entrance of the alley. His breathing picked up as he imagined what he could do here. Nobody was near, and the only other person at the precinct was Nines. Gavin pulled down his pants, releasing his aching cock. He groaned, looking at it. He could imagine Nines here, watching him.  _“Put on a good show, and maybe I can be convinced to fuck you.”_ He stroked himself, throwing his head back. Fuck, imagining Nines watching him... He groaned softly, and opened his eyes. Thinking about it, he was pretty sure he had lube in his jacket pocket. He felt inside and-  _fuck yes._ He brought it out, and turned against the wall. He pulled his pants down a little further. He popped the cap off, coating his fingers in the stuff. Hurriedly he put it back inside his pocket.

 

He wanted to shove them in, make him see stars. But Nines would torture him, make him go slow. And he wants to please Nines. “Fuck, yes.” He presses his finger against his hole, gently moving around it. He pressed in a finger, and gasped. He slowly moves it around, feeling every press against his insides. He adds another, grinding against the wall. “Fuck, shit. Nines.” As he presses them against his prostate, his body lurches forward. He keeps hitting against it, stopping when he feels himself getting close, before going again. He is so caught up in his own pleasure, he doesn't notice the man at the entrance of the ally way, looking with hungry eyes. He doesn't hear his footsteps as he gets closer, until-

 

“I thought you were taking a smoke.” Gavin turns his head around, his mouth agape. His erection doesnt go down at all, he just feels himself get harder. “Fuck, this- this isn't what it looks like.” He turns himself around, pulling up his pants. However, a hand stops him, and he is slammed against the wall. “Don't stop on my account.” Nines grips his cock, and the detective whimpers. As Nines begins stroking him while sucking a mark into his neck, his orgasm rushes through them. “A-Ah!” Nines covers his mouth with his own, still stroking the sensitive man. “You came so quickly, I'm almost disappointed.” Gavin breaks from the kiss, leaning into the others shoulder. “P-Please.”  Nines picks him up, bringing Gavin's legs around him. Arms wrap around his neck, and Gavin's eyes look glazed over.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet.” He scans Gavin, knowing that he had lube somewhere.  _His jacket._ He grabbed the lube, and slicked up his hand. He slips it under Gavin, before sticking two inside. He curls them, leaving the shorter gasping for air. He keeps hitting it, and whimpers fill the alley way. He adds another, and Gavin moans as his neck is latched onto again. “Please, please.” Nines smirks, biting. He wraps a hand around Gavin, stroking him roughly. Gavin feels another orgasm building up, and as Nines sticks another finger in, he cums. Nines doesn't relent, still pressing up against his prostate. “I cant- too much, Nines!” Nines pulls his fingers out, and Gavin whines, actually  _whines_ at the loss.

 

Gavin is about to complain, but Nines doesn't let him. His train of that is cut off when he feels something bigger at his hole. Gavin tries to grind down, to get the android inside of him. However, Nines holds relentless. His eyes open, and he stares straight into the blue ones in front of him. He regrets it immediately, seeing the lust in the others eyes. As he turns to look away, Nines grabs his chin, forcing him to look at him. “Beg.” Gavin whimpers, throwing his head against the wall. Nines strokes his half hard dick, and Gavin begins to cry. Nines smirks, whispering in his ear.  _“Beg.”_ As he feels himself being bitten, he breaks. “Please! Please, Nines! Please!” Nines doesn't relent, and Gavin lets out a sob. “Please, please, fuck me? Please!” 

 

Nines smirks, and slams into the man above him. “Good boy. So, so good for me.” He hits his prostate spot on, and more tears stream down the others face. He starts a relentless pace immediately, and Gavin feels himself hard again. He cant form any words, only little noises escaping him. He holds the android tightly, letting out a whimper with every hit to his prostate. “You're going to cum for me again.” Gavin shook his head, but still ground down against him. Nines roughly grabs Gavin's ass, and growls in his ear. “You **will** cum for me.” And Gavin does. He shakes against Nines, whimpering from over stimulation. Nines thrusts in one more time, filling up the other. Nines pulls out, and a stream of cum comes out of him, dripping onto the ally floor. 

 

“Sorry, let me just-” Nines puts him down on his feet, and then gets on his knees. Gavin is about to question why he is being turned around when he feels a tongue at his hole. Nines sticks his tongue in, and Gavin moves his hips. He isn't sure whether we wants it to stop or if he wants more. He knows that he can't get hard again. Nines spreads his cheeks further apart, digging in like he was a full course meal. Nines strokes his flaccid cock, knowing that he wouldn't be able to as well. This wasn't about that, though. When Gavin starts crying louder, Nines pulls away. “Good boy.” As he stands up, Gavin slumps into him. “I-I think... I should go home.” Nines chuckles, the sound reverberating in his chest.  _He_ had done this to Gavin.  _He_ was that one Gavin thought about at night. There was no way in hell he was letting that go.


	4. Edging - Reed900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

"Look at you. You're so nice and pretty like this. " Nines murmured, massaging Gavin's ass. The detective whimpered loudly, and tugged at his restraints. He was tied to the bed, unable to move his arms and legs. "Fuck you." Nines smacked his ass, the noise resonating in the room. "We'll get to that in a bit." Gavin groans, thrusting his hips up. "If you want something, all you have to do is ask." Gavin let out a moan as Nines flicked his nipples. "I don't need shit from you, tin can." Nines pinches him, and grabs the cock ring from next to him. "So you want this?" He shakes his head, whining. "Then tell me what you do want." Gavin looks away, biting out the words. "Fucking- touch me." Nines tuts. "You know that's not how to ask." He smacks his ass again, before grabbing it tightly. Gavin clenches his teeth. "Please, please touch me." Nines smiles, and brings himself down to lick at his chest. "Good boy."

"And what do you say if I can keep going?" Nines blows at the left trail he left behind, and Gavin shudders. "G-Green." Nines bites down. "If I need to slow down?" Gavin takes a sharp breath. "Yellow." He roughly begins jacking him off. "If I need to stop?" Gavin nearly shouts, "Red!" Nines pulls his hand away, smirking. "Good boy." He continues to rub his chest, one hand trailing down to Gavin's chest. Nines reaches down, pressing a trail of open-mouthed kisses against Gavin's hot skin as he wrapped his hand around his erection again. Nines starts to jerk him off slowly, enjoying the others ragged breaths. When he let go of his erection for to grab the lube, Gavin bucked his hips up. Nines smirked. "Enjoying this?"

"Shut the fuck up." Nines coated his hand with lube, and wrapped it around Gavin's cock again. He decided he would be lenient, not teasing him any longer. He strokes Gavin's dick quickly. As Gavin lurched up, Nines quickly pushed him back down. He brought his mouth to his throat, leaving dark marks on the skin. He could sense the others heart rate picking up, and he stopped stroking him. "What the fuck, tin can?!" Nines smirked, "If you thought I would let you come so easily, you were dearly wrong." He stood up, moving to straddle his chest. He strokes his cock in front of the others face, and Gavin licks his lips. "Suck me good and I might be convinced to let you cum." Gavin looked at him with challenge in his eyes. "How about you fuck my face? Or are you too scared?"

Nines pauses, and puts one of his hands in his. "Squeeze my hand if it becomes too much" With that, he roughly thrusts into Gavin's throat. Gavin swallows around him, drool coming out of his mouth. His mouth was one of his favorite things about Gavin. He was at his mercy, and Nines was in complete control. He always loved that feeling. "You know, you look amazing with your lips stretched around my cock. You're such a perfect whore. " Gavin's eyes narrowed, and he scraped Nines cock with his teeth. Nines groaned. "Fuck." He thrusts in harder, hitting the back of the others throat. Tears fall down his face as he chokes on him. Nines stares at where their hands are connected. "I'm going to cum, and you're going to swallow all of it."

He tenses up as his orgasm hit him, and shoots his cum down Gavin's throat. Gavin swallows it, licking around the cock still in his mouth. Nines pulls out, smirking. "Enjoy that?" Gavin growled, and spoke with a hoarse voice. "I don't fucking enjoy a single thing you do." Nines pulled away from him, and holds the lube in one hand. "So you don't want me to fuck you?" Gavin clenches his eyes shut. "I can't help you if you don't tell me." Gavin squirms against his bonds, and whispers. "Fuck me, please, Nines." Nines smirks. "Good."

Nines sucks a harsh mark into his neck before he scoots down, settling between Gavin's legs. He grabs the lube, pouring it onto his fingers, Nines could rub them together to warm them up, but he would rather leave it cold. He rubbed them against Gavin's entrance. "Fuck! Couldn't warm it up first?"Gavin shut up as his index finger slipped into him, making him grunt. He immediately went for his prostate, beginning to rub it. Gavin lurched forward, and Nines smirked when he noticed that he tried to spread his legs even farther. He added a second finger, still aiming for his prostate. "Fuck me already, you asshole!"

He put another finger in, harshly jabbing them against Gavin's prostate. He felt himself growing close, and he had to bite his lip to prevent whines from coming out. And just as he felt it build up, Nines pulled out again. "Fuck, fuck me!" Nines smirked. "Once I get inside of you, you can cum." Nines erection had not flagged in the slightest (thank the lord for android stamina). He lubed himself up, and loosened the restraints on Gavin's feet. He puts his legs on his shoulders, quickly thrusting inside. Gavin let out a loud moan at this. "Such a whore for me. Able to take me all in like this."

"Shut up and fuck me already!" Nines chuckled and pulled out of Gavin slowly. When only the tip of his cock was left inside, he slammed back in while Gavin cried out. Nines set a harsh pace, pounding into Gavin. With every thrust, his dick rubbed against Gavin's prostate. Gavin yelled out, and clenched his legs tightly around Nines neck. He was practically bent in half at this point. "Fuck, fuck. Let me cum." Nines grins, sucking his neck again. "You like this, huh? Like my thick cock pounding you?" Gavin knew what he wanted to hear, and if that's what it took to cum-

"You know, I do fucking tincan!" Gavin yelled, before a particularly hard thrust cut him off. "You're so tight. Like you were made to be fucked. Like you were made for me." Gavin groaned, pulling at his restraints as Nines wraps a hand around him, preventing his orgasm. "Fucking asshole, let me cum!" Nines chuckles. "Tell me how much you love getting fucked by me." Gavin glared at him. Nines smirked at the challenge in his eyes. "Fine, then you don't get to cum today." Gavin stayed stubborn, but eventually he couldn't handle it. "Fuck! Fuck, I love getting fucked by you!" He let out, clenching his eyes shut. "How much? " Nines asked. "So fucking much! I love your thick cock, I love it- fuck, Nines! " Gavin shouted.

"Good boy. " Nines praised the man beneath him. "Cum for me. " Letting go of his cock, Gavin finally came, spurting cum over his torso. Nines is spurted on by that, releasing into Gavin. Nines pulls back, unbinding Gavin's hands and climbing out of bed, making the detective grumble. Soon, he returned with a wet washcloth. He cleaned Gavin, praising him with a soft voice the whole time. "You were such a good boy for me, you're so beautiful when you take my cock like that." When Gavin was cleaned, Nines placed the washcloth on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around Gavin and pressed a kiss to his head. "I fucking hate you, asshole." He grumbled, and Nines chuckled. "I hate you too."


End file.
